


What Happens In Vegas

by felixlouisclaudemontdor



Category: MILGRAM (Music Videos)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smoking, hag rights!, i don't know how to tag this help, mikoto appears for like 3 seconds too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixlouisclaudemontdor/pseuds/felixlouisclaudemontdor
Summary: Having some time to unwind leads to a mixture of thoughts being shared.
Relationships: Kirisaki Shidou/Mukuhara Kazui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Eden
> 
> Happy birthday Eden! This is "the reckoning" <3

“There aren't that many people out here today, huh?”

Shidou’s cigarette nearly fumbled out of his hand when he heard the sound of the other man’s voice coming from his side.

“Mukuhara… I’m surprised I didn’t hear you coming. Especially considering your… bulk.”

Kazui let out a light chuckle, “I suppose I do have a lot more muscle mass compared to you… That’s what years of doing martial arts will do to a man. I’m surprised I’ve even unkept myself this much, I thought by now I’d be developing a bit of a beer belly from my bad habits… Ah, but what’s that got to do with you? Am I allowed to smoke here?”

Shidou pulled a cigarette out of his pant pocket and handed it to Kazui. “Of course.”

“Ah, I already have my own cigarettes--”

“Take it, I insist.” Shidou replied in a calm manner.

“If you say so.”

The older man took the other’s offering and promptly lit it up, taking in a huff of the smoke and blowing it back out. Shidou was already partway through a cigarette, blowing out clouds of smoke that tended to blend in with the ones formed by Kazui. 

With each inhale of the cigarette, Shidou felt his chest ache more.

“So…” Shidou started, “You mentioned there not being anyone out here?”

Kazui took in another puff and looked to Shidou, “Yeah… Don’t you think it’s odd? I mean, usually the younger ones are out here chatting away. That Mu girl, she likes to pet Jackalope as well. Did they just figure today was more of a ‘leave the smokers to their own devices’ kind of day?”

“Perhaps… Although I don’t mind sharing the space with just you. It’s a comfortable feeling.”

Shidou’s chest had a spike in its usual aching as he said that. Did the smoke go down the wrong pipe? The younger man let out a few dry coughs into his sleeve before looking back up to meet Kazui’s gaze.

“I’m glad to hear that. A lot of the prisoners here seem to find me intimidating in some way, especially the younger ones. I can’t say I blame them… I’m the oldest here. There’s gotta be something scary about that. That feeling of superiority… I don’t really consider myself above anyone else though. I just go about my life, really.” Kazui explained.

“Do you?” Shidou replied, “I suppose we all do. I don’t normally like to bring myself close to the others though… It’s some kind of gut fear, really.”

Kazui leaned back on the wall, letting out a bit of a gruff breath as he relaxed himself. “You said you don’t mind sharing the space with me though, right? Does that mean you’re not afraid to get close?”

The grey haired man chuckled to himself, “I suppose not.”

There was a brief moment of silence that passed between them. The air was heavy, yet not tense. The silence balanced the banter they shared with one another. It was comforting, simply having each other around. However, it grew to become chilling. One of them had to break it at some point, Kazui figured he’d take on the burden of doing so. 

“Shidou, you’ve… You must have gone through a lot in the past, right? Weren’t you a doctor or surgeon of some kind?” He asked awkwardly.

“A surgeon, yes. Though I don’t like to bring it up, a lot happened during those days.”

“I thought so… I remember you telling me so.”

“You do?”

Kazui’s face grew hot. He soon noticed his cigarette was running out. He had to distract himself from the question. He hesitated, quickly pulling a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it in his mouth before taking a good breath of it. “I remember a lot of the things you tell me. It’s just… force of habit I guess. We tend to talk a lot over cigarettes and with you I just feel more inclined to remember.”

“That’s… surprising,” Shidou felt his heart sting in his chest as he said that. Was the tar of the cigarette finally getting to him like he’d hoped it would? “I made you out to be somewhat forgetful. Not that that’s a bad thing though… Especially not under our circumstances.”

“I am, but you’re different. You’re nice to talk to, y’know? Old man to old man.”

Kazui nudged Shidou gently with his elbow. Shidou rolled his eyes, or at least made a vague gesture with his face that looked like rolling his eyes. He had never considered himself to be _that_ old, but coming from Kazui the term seemed to warm his heart a bit. It was something exclusive to them, something not even Mikoto, who had joined them to smoke frequently, would quite understand yet. 

Shidou responded kindly, “I feel the same way.” 

Silence again, this time more tense than the last. Shidou hadn’t felt this tense since the last few seconds before his song was extracted by the prison guards. He didn’t want it to stay this way. It was his time to break it, this time with a starter more heartfelt than last.

“We’ve both been through a lot, haven’t we?” He asked, “Perhaps this time we share with each other, even if it slowly erodes us, is a way of healing. I smoke to forget and to harm myself but with you… it cancels out the harm I bring to myself by doing this.”

“What do you mean?” Kazui asked in return.

“I…”

Shidou’s mind went blank as a sudden urge to change the mood flushed throughout him. An impulse shocking his nerves. He took an inhale of his cigarette and got closer to Kazui, in front of him. The two locked eyes. Shidou grabbed Kazui’s free hand in one of his and blew the smoke from his cigarette building in his throat away from Kazui’s face before looking back up.

“It’s just the two of us here, right? Let’s do something, just the two of us. Just today, we don’t have to talk about it again.”

Shidou’s face was practically burning. Kazui felt his face become hot once again. The taller man couldn’t help but move a hand up to Shidou’s waist, drawing him in deeper. 

“If this is what I think you mean… There’s a phrase I heard once. _What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas,_ or something like that. I don’t mind being this close for today.” Kazui said.

“Mukuhara, no-- Kazui…” Shidou started, “I need you.”

“What was that?”

Shidou moved his hands up to Kazui’s face and locked their lips together, not caring how much of Kazui’s leftover smoke escaped onto his own lips. Kazui eased into it quickly, pulling Shidou in closer. The grasp of Kazui’s hands on Shidou’s back gave the other man the impression that Kazui was longing for this. That he needed it, that they both needed it.

The two put out their cigarettes, the smoke still looming somewhat in the air, and embraced deeper. Their lips continually intertwined. The feeling of hunger, of longing locked away deep within both of them bubbled up to the surface as their kisses got rougher, more needy. The rest of the prison surrounding them seemed to melt away as their hands travelled across each others’ bodies, across Kazui’s chest, across Shidou’s back, even down to their hips. 

After managing to pull away, Kazui breathed, “You’re damn good at this, aren’t you?”

“I’ve had a few partners in my time.” Shidou responded bluntly.

“I can tell…” Kazui replied with a chuckle to himself.

On Shidou’s face, a smile cracked from the corners of his lips. Or at least, the closest thing to a smile Shidou could awkwardly form to display to Kazui. “You needed that… I can tell. I needed it too.”

Kazui sighed, “Afraid to say that you’re right… You read the room well, you know? I’d love to continue but… perhaps that’s something better for our cells. Or at least somewhere with a bit more privacy. I don’t want the prison guard to condemn us for doing that publicly… Do you think they’d be willing to give us a room for a night?”

“You’re right.” Shidou replied, peeling himself off of Kazui and standing next to him, “I wouldn’t want any of the children to see that… Especially if it went too far.”

There was a pause before either of them did anything again, their minds still coming down from the high their passions had brought them to. Shidou silently handed Kazui another cigarette, to which Kazui gladly and quietly accepted. It wasn’t long before the room was clouded with smoke again.

“Hey, what have you two been up to?” A voice called out, “Smoking as usual?”

“Ah, Mikoto! You come to join us?” Kazui said.

“Of course. Were you guys having fun without me here? It seems you’ve already gotten through a number of cigs already.”

“Yes… We were having fun.” Shidou explained.

“That’s odd coming from you, Shidou-san.” 

“Yes…” Shidou said calmly, “But odd things happen all the time.”

As Shidou said that, him and Kazui both felt a spike in their hearts. They knew soon enough they would have to ask for a room together.


End file.
